ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Robin the 10th Grade Wolf
is an America comic strip series created by in 1987. Plot The misadventures of a cool teenage Brandon Walsh-esque wolf named Robin who along with his friends are trying to get on spotlight. Characters Main * Robin Wolf - a blue wolf who is the coolest student. * F.J. Fox - a red fox who is Robin's best friend. * Benny Bear - a bear who is the hungriest friend of Robin * Chip Squirrel - a squirrel who is Robin's mischievious friend. * Donny Duck - a duck who is Robin's lucky friend. * Tony Deer - a deer who is Robin's scaredy friend. Recurring * Mr. and Mrs. Wolf - a couple of wolves who are Robin's parents * Betina Wolf - a toddler wolf who is Robin's younger sister. * Principal Tusken McBoar - a boar who is the principal of the Woodland High School. * Professor Moose - a moose who is one of the teachers of the Woodland High School. * Robert Stork - a stork who works at the high school's cafeteria. Antagonists * Crookey Raccoon - a raccoon who is Robin's bully and the main antagonist. * Octavius Owl - an owl who is one of Crookey's friends. * Wiley Wildcat - a crazy wildcat who is one of Crookey's friends. Comic Strips Compilations 1980's * Here Comes Robin Wolf * The Woodland Sports * Summer Vacation 1990's * Enjoy with Robin Wolf * Funhouse Frazzle * Winter Olympic Games * Robin of the Jungle * Blast-Off Adventure * Woodland Surfers * Tennis Madness * The House Problem * Robin Goes West * The Justice and the Fair 2000's * New Millenium * The Food Cathastrophe * Robin Baba and the 100 Thieves * Undersea Treasures * We're on the Wrong Shuttle * Verminous Trouble * Let's Be Scouts 2010's Adaptations TV Series In 2003, the comic strip was adaptated as a TV show, it was produced by Warner Bros. Animation, Film Roman and Paws Inc. and premiered on Kids' WB and later on Cartoon Network. Another TV adaptation was created as a recurring segment in Comic Strip Mayhem. Films In 2010, 20th Century Fox and Davis Entertainment announced a trilogy of live-action/CGI films based on the comic strip and years later, a theatrical short series spin-off by Fox Cartoons, Inc. Video Games In the mid-90's to early 2000's, Activision developed a series of video games based on the comics. In 2004, a video game titled Robin the 10th Grade Wolf: Threat in the School was released and mainly based on the TV show adaptation itself. In 2010, Electronic Arts released a video game and tie-in to the first film. Gallery Title Cards Characters Robin Wolf.png|Robin Wolf Official Artwork Concept Art Screenshots Trivia * is inspired by Hanna-Barbera's Heyyy, It's the King! and Gravedale High, Paramount's Beverly Hills, 90210, NBC's Saved by the Bell, Hasbro's My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, ABC's Teen Angel (1997 sitcom) and Cartoon Network's My Gym Partner's a Monkey. * This is one of the Jim Davis' comics to not be Garfield-related. In addition, is considered one of Jim Davis' most famous jobs, along with Garfield, U.S. Acres/''Orson's Farm'' and The Hounds. Category:1987 Category:Jim Davis Category:Comic Books Category:Bricky Blocks' Ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Paws, Inc. Category:ModernClassicGamer's ideas